During outdoor activities, it is often desirable to have a location to mount a trash bag to collect garbage without leaving litter in an outdoor environment. In many cases, a tent or other structure is assembled at the location of an outdoor activity to provide shade and shelter to occupants of the tent. Often a trash bag will be tied or otherwise located on the tent, such as by tying the trash bag to a leg of a tent or canopy structure.
However, tying the trash bag to the leg of a tent makes it difficult to remove the trash bag for replacement. Similarly, attempts to mount trash bags or other objects on a tent or canopy structure do not provide sufficient support as the trash bag becomes full. Further, attachment of additional accessories to the tent or canopy structure are equally as difficult.
What is needed, therefore, is a post mountable support device that supports a trash bag or other items on a pole of a tent or canopy structure.